


Day 2: Bondage

by ragingrainbow



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Scott feels acutely helpless for a moment as Mason starts tying his arms together at his back, starting at his upper arms and working downwards, leaving very little wiggle room.





	Day 2: Bondage

“Come sit down, Scott.” 

Scott ignores Mason, continuing his pacing around the room. He hums the melody he’s working on over and over, trying to feel out what the next part should be. 

“Scott.” 

Mason’s tone has an edge now, and it makes Scott stop in his tracks. He looks up at Mason sheepishly. 

“Time for a break,” Mason says again, patting the space next to him on the couch. 

Scott’s first instinct is to protest - he really wants to finish this song tonight - but he can tell from the look on Mason’s face that he’s not going to back down. And he might not want to admit it to himself, but he knows Mason is right; he’s too exhausted to keep working. 

“What has you so riled up?” Mason asks softly, pulling Scott closer to him so he can pet his hair. 

“I’m not-” Scott pauses when Mason raises his eyebrows. “I don’t know,” he amends, sighing heavily. 

“You’re only just back from tour, I think you can afford to focus on me tonight?” It’s phrased like a question, but Scott can hear the demand in Mason’s voice. Just a hint of dominance, enough for a thrill to surge up Scott’s spine. 

“Yes…” Scott responds, softly. He looks up, meeting Mason’s steady gaze. “Sir.” 

Mason smiles approvingly, and places a quick kiss on Scott’s temple. “I know how to help you relax. Be right back, baby.” 

True to his word, Mason returns only moments later, carrying Scott’s cuffs and the soft, pink ropes they bought last week. They haven’t played with them yet, because Scott hasn’t been in the mood to be restrained, but now that he sees them in Mason’s hands he is suddenly craving it. 

“Please,” he whimpers, before he can stop himself. 

Mason grins knowingly at him. “Want you naked.” 

Mason’s gaze is heavy on him as he undresses - slowly, teasingly, the way Mason has taught him. It used to make him feel embarrassed and exposed, but these days it just adds to his excitement, and he’s already growing hard by the time he slides to his knees at Mason’s feet. 

“Good boy,” Mason says gently, and Scott can’t help preening a little at the praise. “Give me your hands.” 

Scott presents his hands, contentment already starting to settle over him as Mason fastens the cuffs around his wrists.

Mason takes Scott’s chin in his hand once the cuffs are on, and Scott blinks up at him, trying to quiet his mind as he waits for further instruction. It’s difficult - he still had that unfinished melody playing in the back of his head - but he knows Mason will help him get there. He just has to be patient, which isn’t really one of his virtues, but he does try his best for Mason.

“Turn around,” Mason says after a moment, letting go of Scott’s chin so Scott can comply. 

Scott’s a little disarmed by Mason’s gentleness - they usually play rougher once Mason has Scott on his knees; they both like it that way. He definitely expected rough, with Mark being out for the night there’s no reason for Mason to hold back. But he trusts Mason’s judgement, so he turns around, rising to stand on his knees when Mason pulls him into that position. 

“I remember you were very enthusiastic about rope when we talked kinks early on,” Mason says, and Scott shivers as Mason’s fingers trace his back. “But you don’t have much experience being tied up, right?” 

“None, Sir,” Scott answers honestly, feeling a blush heat his cheeks and neck. It’s not that he’s embarrassed about his lack of experience, but admitting it does make him feel vulnerable.

Scott gasps as Mason kisses the top of his spine. “You’ve done so well with the cuffs. I know you love being restrained.” 

“I do,” Scott responds automatically. It’s freeing in a way he never expected, not having any choice but to be passive - he’s so driven, always doing things for his career or for other people; it’s rare for him to be still unless he’s forced to be. 

“Put your hands out to the sides for me,” Mason instructs, his tone still gently dominant, making it easy for Scott to do as he’s told. It’s usually more of a struggle for him to submit, requiring Mason to display more power, but he realizes belatedly that he feels drained, and he really just wants to rest. He sighs softly as Mason wraps the rope around his upper chest.

“That’s it,” Mason encourages, continuing to wrap and tie the rope like a harness with unhurried motions. “Just relax for me, good boy.” 

The first thing that gets Scott attention is that the security of the bondage is comforting, almost like getting hugged. Mason’s tying the rope just tight enough for him to feel the pressure with each breath he takes. Mason hasn’t secured his hands yet, so he still has full mobility, but he finds that he doesn’t want to move. 

“How’s that?” Mason asks as he ties the final knot. “Feel good?” 

“Yes,” Scott answers quickly. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“My pleasure,” Mason responds, standing to walk around Scott. “Literally. You look gorgeous, pet.” 

Scott blushes with pleasure this time, already beyond the point where Mason’s gaze makes him feel exposed. He focuses on holding his position - on being good - even though he’s starting to feel the strain of keeping his arms outstretched for so long. 

“How about we give your arms a rest too, huh?” Mason suggests as he picks up the second rope, presenting Scott with a subtle out in case he wants it. 

“Please, Sir,” Scott responds, a little breathless now. Mason smiles at him before he walks around to Scott’s back again. 

Scott feels acutely helpless for a moment as Mason starts tying his arms together at his back, starting at his upper arms and working downwards, leaving very little wiggle room. It’s much tighter bondage than the cuffs he’s grown used to, but it only takes him a few moments to realize that he likes it, his cock hardening further with the knowledge that he’ll be completely at Mason’s mercy. 

“On your feet,” Mason says when he’s done, keeping his hands on Scott to steady him as he rises. “How do you feel? Still good?” 

Scott takes stock of his body to make sure before he answers. “Yes. Feels… safe.” He really does feel safe, his bondage a clear reminder that he’s allowed to rest for a moment. A reminder that Mason cares for him.

“Yeah?” Mason asks, coming around to stand in front of Scott. “You look more relaxed already.” He says with a smile. 

“I feel relaxed. Sir.” Scott answers, angling his head in a silent request for a kiss which Mason grants him. 

The kiss quickly grows heated as Mason puts a hand on Scott’s ass to pull him closer, grinding his still clothed crotch against Scott’s hard cock. Scott gasps against Mason’s lips, struggling a little against the ropes as his arousal makes him feel unbalanced. 

“That’s good, because I plan to take my time with you tonight,” Mason promises, breathing heavily as he breaks the kiss. He pushes Scott backwards as he speaks, easing him down onto the couch. 

“Please,” Scott whimpers, sinking back against the plush cushions as Mason’s hands and lips roam his body.


End file.
